Stupid Boba Fett
"There is a huge bounty on the mask, & I am going to claim it!" ~ Boba claiming the Mask of Corruption in Super Battle Bros: The First Bounty of 2018. Stupid Boba Fett, real name unknown, is a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter. Though he may look intimidating with his armor & weaponry, he acts like a complete buffoon. Nevertheless, he has friends in high places, & continues to collect rewards across the galaxy. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Boba is of an average humanoid physique. He wears a black suit with a set of dark gray armor made of beskar that covers his legs, arms, & abdomen. He also has dark brown boots & a black cape. Sometimes he wears gloves. His most prominent feature is his signature Mandalorian mask, which is gray with blue stripes & has a yellow symbol above his t-shaped visor. In almost all of his appearances, he is never seen without a weapon. History To be added Personality Stupid Boba Fett, as implied by his name, behaves like a complete idiot. He is overly cautious, speaks in an annoying squeaky voice, & has a tendency to show his obliviousness. However, all of this might just be a mask to wear over his true self, which is prominently shown when things get serious. Boba is actually not as dumb as his opponents may presume him to be, as he has several different gadgets & weapons to get him out of a dire situation. Also, he doesn't like to talk & hides most of his thoughts, like how we could hear his death wish for the 2018 Bros in The First Bounty of 2018. As a Mandalorian, he has learned that his way of life places him as both the hunter & the hunted, so he is constantly on the offensive & defensive. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Superhuman Strength: Boba is somewhat stronger than the average human, & has shown before that he can fight multiple opponents at once. He is strong enough to equal the 2018 Bros, & sometimes overpower them, as he most likely would've beaten the them had Manllennium not cheated. His maximum strength is unknown. Invulnerability: Boba can withstand a fair amount of damage, particularly from the 2018 Bros' attacks. Because that was his only on-screen fight so far, it's difficult to point out how tough he really is. Skilled Marksmanship: Boba has some experience with handling a blade, as one of his main weapons is a magicsword. It's unknown how often he's used that red lightsaber before. Skilled Swordsmanship: Boba's main talent shines with his mastery over several types of guns (exclusively lazer guns). Though he may sometimes be clumsy with them, it's all part of the act. When he actually has to fight, he'll always stay on target. Equipment Beskar Armor: Boba is clad in a dark gray set of armor made of beskar (A.K.A. Mandalorian Iron), which is one of the toughest metals in the galaxy. It is resistant to lazer bolts & lightsaber strikes. Though he does not wear a helmet like most Mandalorians, he does wear a mask, which is also made of beskar, though of a somewhat lighter alloy. Magicsword: Boba's melee weapon is a sword powered by multiple kyber crystals of red, blue, & green colors. These crystals are enchanted, so they all glow with sparkling passion. The sword itself can cut fine when it's not activated, but once it glows, it's as effective as a lightsaber. N-Strike Longshot CS-6 Blaster: Though he has not used it on-screen as of yet, Boba usually carries with him a large machine gun that can fire lazer bolts. It is blue, yellow, & gray in color. On the front of the barrel are twin legs that he can use to prop it up if he's shooting from a far away distance, & its back part, which contains extra ammunition, can extend for this same purpose. He put a Nerf logo on it so that he can go around with it in public without anyone suspecting him. Photon Blaster: Boba carries a Photon Blaster as his main firearm, which can blast projectiles of light energy. Frost Gun: Boba has a freezing gun that is of the same model as Bassinator & Hazard Man's gun. It can freeze things upon contact. Shock Stick Detonator: Boba usually has a detonator shaped like a short baton that can rapidly flash several different colors, & is often used as an explosive device. He activates it through a bright blue remote. The Shock Stick Detonator can also be used as a melee weapon, as the glowing part can deliver an electric shock. Lightsaber: Boba once wielded a Star-Brand lightsaber of an unknown metal hilt. It used a red crystal, so it's possible he stole it from a Dark Jedi or a Sith. It's unknown if he still owns it. Hammer: Boba briefly used a hammer in Hiding from the Darkness, though it's likely he was just borrowing it from Bob. Weaknesses As stated before, Boba's stupid persona is a major inconvenience above anything else, & has landed him into trouble before. No one really knows why he chooses to act like an idiot, & because of his oblivious & over-reactive nature, he may lose control over a given situation. An example of this could be when he was tricked by 2018 Fam to drink his concoction of Ginger Ale, mothballs, & rat poisoning. Also, his armor, while being a tremendous asset to him, can be considered a weakness, as it it quite heavy. This can evidently hamper his speed. Trivia * His name is based off of the Star Wars character, Boba Fett. However, his design is not at all like the real Boba's. In fact, he bears a much stronger similarity to another Mandalorian, Pre Vizsla. He even has his same mask. * He has a bit of a coughing problem for unknown reasons. * In a trailer for the videos to come in 2017, there was a clip shown of Boba running in Dan's backyard with a few paper towel rolls from the Bounty brand. This would be a pun on his profession, as he is a literal Bounty Hunter. This joke was utilized again, though a bit more subtly, in The Twelve Dans of Christmas. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:True Neutral Category:Superhumans Category:Mandalorians Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Male Category:Idiots Category:SBB Participants